Without You
by angelcutepie
Summary: She saw a pair of bright, majestic blue eyes looking back at her. Only, to her, they didn't feel bright anymore. They didn't feel majestic. To everyone else they were bright and beautiful. However, those were the eyes she was once blessed with. Now she sees nothing but dull blue eyes filled with despair that only wants everything to be okay again...to have him back. One-shot.


**Author's Notes: Hiii, everyone! :) I have FINALLY finished this one-shot that sat unfinished for like 5 months. It had like 4,000+ words, so I decided to finally finish and get this baby published today. If you're in a good mood then I suggest you hit the back button now and come back later when you're feeling down...just a warning. **

**Well, this was originally going to be a songfic. But instead, I decided to go off the music video of the song to write this one shot instead. I ventured off and added my own stuff, but if you watch the video, you might see how I followed it. The song is called 'Your side of the bed' by Trey Songz. It's a sad song & music video. Watch and listen if you want. I'll give you more input on what this one-shot is about. But if you like surprises, don't listen and watch until you've finished reading. :p**

**Well, I'm done talking here so you can start your reading...Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**1914...**

"So, um, how long have you guys been together?"

This question lit up the couple's eyes as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well," a deep voice began, as he wrapped his around the his wife's shoulder and pulled her close, "if you count the times it took to get her to go on a date with me," he said playfully, "four years and eight months." He finished his sentence with pride. These four years and eight months have been the best times of his life because of her.

"That is so wonderful!" the old woman replied as she swiped an item, causing a small noise to sound and the price to show up on a computer screen. "You two look so much in love. I know you two will be together forever, no matter what." She smiled and scanned another item before reminiscing in her past for a few moments. "I can still smell the sweet scent of_ my_ husband. He was a great person. He reminds me of you, Ash."

Ash smiled sheepishly, unsure of what to say next. However, his wife saved him by saying, "I know you miss him, huh?"

The old cashier sighed as a small frown replaced her once delicate smile. "Everyday, sweetheart. I wish I could see him one last time. I'll never forget the day he left. The way he stood broad and tall in his uniform, looking fierce and determined. I had never been so proud of him. His loyalty to his region was everything..and fight for it, he did." The old woman was now smiling as she pressed buttons on the register. "Like I said Mr. Ketchum, you remind me of him. Dawn, you are a very lucky woman."

Dawn smiled and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. She knew she was lucky, indeed. To her, Ash was perfect. However, little strings tugged at Dawn's heart as she thought of something. She only hoped that Ash wouldn't leave her, even it is his duty.

* * *

**3 years later. 1917: Sunday...**

It was late afternoon. The air was still. The sky was vivid blue with a small amount of puffy, white clouds floating along the sky, and the sun was shining. It was the perfect day to be outside.

Only a few people wandered around out at the local park which made it the perfect place to relax for a while.

Dawn sat daintily on a bench with her legs neatly cross as she read up on some information online. She shouldn't be reading it, however, because it put thoughts into her mind. Ash had told her not to read the articles, but she always did when Ash wasn't around or when he was busy doing something.

She knew for a fact that she should obey her husband's command because of the state of mind it would put her in. She knew Ash was only looking out for her own good, but she couldn't keep herself away from the article updates about what was taking place throughout the world. Needless to say, everyday she grew even more worried for Ash's sake.

Dawn had finished reading a new article and placed her phone down. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down from what she had just read. _'Just pushing closer and closer...' _she thought to herself. At the moment, her mind was full of doubts about the future. It was only a matter of time.

She then adjusted her gaze to be fixed on the stroller in front of her. Seeing her little princess, Mackenzie, looking up at her made her forget all about the bad things she was recently thinking. Dawn smiled at her little eight month old girl. "You're awake now I see." Hearing her mother's voice only caused the little one to smile even more, showing off her toothless gums and make gurgle noises as if she was trying to talk. All she could do was make simple noises.

Dawn giggled and stared at her daughter. She was almost an exact replica of Dawn except, she had Ash's eyes: Chocolate brown, bright, and beautiful. She had his smile and definitely his personality. Dawn still remembered when she was first born. The first time she held her. How Ash was right beside her the entire time, comforting her. She was so grateful for her family.

"How are my two beautiful ladies?"

Dawn looked up and saw Ash standing behind the strolled, panting slightly. He had on shorts, running shoes, but no shirt. He had just finished his daily jog through the park. Dawn smiled at him, gazing down at his toned sweat-covered chest for a second before she stood up. "We're great Mr. Ketchum," Dawn said with a giggle. "Our little princess just awoken from her nap."

Ash smiled and walked in front of the stroller so he could greet his daughter. "Hey, pretty girl," Ash said as he bent down so he was eye level with his daughter.

"Da," the baby jabbered, waving her little arms in the air in excitement upon seeing her dad.

Ash loved when she called him _'da' _whenever she'd see him after what would see like a long time to her. He smiled and took her small hand in his, however she maneuvered around his hand and was now holding onto his finger with her tiny hand. "Did you enjoy your nap, Kenzie?"

"Ka," she cooed, not realizing what her father's question meant. Mackenzie squeezed Ash's hand and smiled.

"You're strong, you know that? You have a tight grip on my finger." Ash wiggled his finger around, causing the baby to giggle with amusement. "I think she gets stronger everyday, Dawn," Ash said, smiling as he tried to ease his finger from his daughter's tight grip.

"Well, she does love vegetables," the blue-haired woman said playfully.

Ash finally managed to get out of his daughter's grip and stood up. "Are you ready to go?" Ash asked after kissing Dawn on the cheek.

"Mhm~" Dawn smiled. "Plus, I think it's time for her to eat. I know she's hungry."

"I'm pretty sure she is. She has my appetite," Ash said as they began to walk home. "Especially with the way she puts away those bottles."

Dawn laughed and looked down at Mackenzie who was busy sucking on her fingers and looking around, making little noises every once in a while.

* * *

**Monday...**

"Ma!" Mackenzie gurgled with one of her fingers in her mouth. She watched from her feeding chair at the table as her mother hovered over the stove. She didn't understand what her mother was doing, but that didn't make her any less interested in her mother's actions around the kitchen.

Dawn smiled, hearing her daughter call to her. She stopped stirring the eggs for a few seconds to turn her head and playfully stick her tongue out at little Kenzie, making her burst into a fit of giggles. Dawn laughed along with her and said in a baby voice, "You're so silly!"

"Ta-ah!" was Mackenzie's response as she continue to watch her mother and giggle.

A pair of strong arms snaked around Dawn's tiny waist, startling her bit. "Good morning, beautiful," Ash whispered in her ear. He trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle, before he let go of her and walked over to his precious little daughter.

Mackenzie was watching her parents. She didn't understand what they were doing, but she was still interested in their actions. She watched as her father left Dawn to make his way over towards her, making her move around in her feeding chair in excitement. "Da!" Mackenzie smiled and held up her little arms to grab her father's face, pulling him back down to her level. She was unaware of her little nails digging into his skin. "Ah!" She opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit Ash's nose.

Ash was very surprised to find out that she _now_ had teeth coming in. The little bits of teeth she had were on top and they were pinching Ash's nose. "Ow, o-okay, sweetheart, let- Ow!"

Dawn turned the stove off and turned around to see what all the commotion was about and much to her entertainment she had the sight of Ash's nose in their daughter's mouth. She laughed at the cute scene. "That is so cute!"

"Yeah, but it hurts! She's chewing on my nose! She has some teeth coming in- Ow!"

Dawn continued to laugh and walked over to her loved ones. "Oh, stop exaggerating, Ash. I'm sure it doesn't hurt that much. She's only teething."

Mackenzie stopped biting her daddy's nose and stuck her tongue out and licked him before leaning back in her chair and laughing. She was very unaware of the bit of pain she caused her father. They were only playing in her mind. "Bah!" She looked up at her loving parents and put her fingers in her mouth, spreading saliva all over her face.

"Trust me, it does," Ash said holding his slippery nose. He had his daughter's drool all over his nose, but he didn't mind.

Dawn playfully rolled her eyes and handed Ash a napkin to wipe his face before she got a small jar of baby food from the refrigerator and brought it back over to the table. Mackenzie's eyes lit up upon seeing her food. She stretched her tiny arms out in hope that she would reach the jar, but to her dismay she was too far from the baby food. She began to whimper.

"I know you're hungry Kenz, just hold a minute," Dawn said in a soothing tone as she put a bib around her neck and wiped her face with a wet wipe.

"Mmm." Mackenzie continued to whine and pout. She then looked at her father who was now sitting at the table, looking back at her.

"Dawn, do you want me to feed her while you make the plates?" Ash asked feeling bad for his little princess.

"Yes, please." Dawn walked back over to him with a baby spoon. "Thanks, honey." Dawn kissed his cheek before grabbing two plates and walking back over to the stove.

Ash smiled and opened the jar of baby food. He saw Mackenzie's eyes light up. She opened her mouth and waited for Ash to feed her. He chuckled, scooped up a bit of food on the spoon, and fed her. "Mmm~ isn't it yummy?" he asked in a cute baby voice. However, Mackenzie simply ignored him and opened her mouth again, ready for the next scoop. Ash scooped up more baby food, but instead of feeding it to her right away, he playfully teased her by pretending to put it in her mouth then taking it out.

"Eeeeh!" Mackenzie yelled, with her eyebrows furrowed. She was hungry and she didn't like this teasing game. She put her arms in the air and begin to wave them around in a wild manner to show off her anger.

Dawn walked back over to the table with her and Ash's plate of food. She sat his plate down in front of him before sitting across from him at the table. "Ash~" Dawn said, giggling, "stop teasing her. She's getting upset."

Ash laughed and put the spoon in her mouth. "It's funny how she gets all upset. She throws little temper tantrums." Ash continued to laugh and put another scoop in her mouth. "This looks great, by the way, baby," Ash said as he stared down at his plate. On his plate was three strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, five pancakes stacked neatly on top of each other with a square piece of butter and syrup, toast with jelly, and two sausage links. His mouth began to water, but Mackenzie made another noise and snapped him out of his daze.

Dawn laughed at her husband and said, "Do you want me to finish feeding her while you eat? I don't mind." She cut a piece of her pancake and placed it in her mouth.

"Well, if you insist," Ash said with a grin on his face. He passed the baby spoon and jar to Dawn. He didn't hesitate to start digging in his food. Dawn only laughed at her hungry husband.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Dawn said to Mackenzie as she placed the spoon in her mouth. "Mmm~ taste good?" Dawn cooed.

"Bah!" Mackenzie responded, even though she didn't understand Dawn. She'd just made a simple noise.

"This taste really good, Dawn," Ash said as he took a huge bite of his pancake.

Dawn laughed and fed Mackenzie again. "Ash~ don't talk with your mouth full!"

The dark-haired man swallowed and blushed slightly. "Sorry! Your cooking is just amazing!"

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush and smile sheepishly. "Thank you, Ash!" She put another spoon full of food into Mackenzie's mouth.

She watched her two favorite people eat. Mackenzie was beating on the small table part of her feeding chair and looking around, making faces and baby noises. Ash was stuffing food into his mouth as if it it would disappear if he didn't eat it fast enough. But, he'd look up and see Dawn laughing at him, making him blush and chuckle.

Dawn was so happy with her life and her family. She really couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**Tuesday - Two P.M...**

"She's so cute when she sleeps," Dawn whispered to Ash as they both watched their baby girl drift into a peaceful sleep. The couple had just put Mackenzie down for her daily afternoon nap. She'd had a good lunch, plus she had an early doctor's appoint that morning, so they were sure she'd sleep really well for the next couples of hours.

"She does..." Ash agreed as he peeked over the crib.

"Come on," Dawn whispered as she took hold of Ash's hand. "I don't want to wake her." She lead Ash out of Mackenzie's room and walked him into the living room so they could relax and watch TV together.

Ash sat on the couch with his arm around Dawn, drawing her close to him. Ash sighed in content and kissed the top of Dawn's head. "You know, with the way Kenzie was crying today, I didn't think the doctor was going to be able to give Kenzie her shots."

"I know...I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to scoop my little princess up in my arms and hold her until she calmed down. I hate to see her cry like that."

Ash brought Dawn in closer. "Me too. It broke my heart, but the good thing is that she got her shots."

"Mhm..." Dawn yawned and leaned her head on Ash's stomach. "I'm sleepy.."

Ash smiled, picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "Take a nap, baby." He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, and continued to do it to help her fall asleep. He knew how much she loved for him to play with her hair while she was falling asleep.

It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep. When he realized it, he whispered "I love you" in her ear and continued to play with hair. He admired her as she slept. She, too, was beautiful while she slept. He had the perfect woman in his life and he loved her so much. He'd do anything for her.

He bent his head down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Once he pulled back, he saw a small smile form her lips. He chuckled and leaned his head back on the couch, thinking.

But, his thoughts were interrupted when his phone started vibrating furiously. He grabbed it off the table, being sure not to disturb Dawn and looked at the Caller ID. He wasn't familiar with it, however. He was about to let it go to voicemail, but he had a feeling it was important so he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered with a strong voice.

"Hello, Mr. Ketchum..."

As soon as he heard the voice he quickly took Dawn from him, but not too quick so he woke her, and headed into another room, closing the door behind him. He knew what was coming. It was only a matter of time.

Dawn had felt Ash stir around, but she didn't bother to open her eyes to see what he was doing. But, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she opened her eyes and quickly retrieved her phone from her pocket.

It was a notification for an article update. Her hands began to shake as she tapped the screen to open the new article. When the article loaded, her heart sank. This was her biggest fear.

She proceeded to read the article.

_Kanto Times. Tuesday: April 6, 1917. _**KANTO ****ENTERS**** WAR!**

_Today, at precisely 1:02 p.m., the President, Lance Wataru, of Kanto has declared war on Sinnoh. Even after saying he wouldn't get Kanto involved in the war because he believed it was Johto's problem, he could not take it anymore. Not after Sinnoh's Military attacked ships holding Kanto passengers, which he let slide. After Sinnoh encouraged Hoenn to enter the war against Kanto and told them to recapture the territory they lost to Kanto, "I had to make the decision," said President Lance. "I tried to avoid this at all costs, but Sinnoh has gone too far at this point. Many people of Kanto are on the Allies side already because of the past incidents of Sinnoh. The Allies also could use help in the war. I will send fresh troops of many men over to the battle land to replace old troops." _

_At first, many people of Kanto and President Lance did not want to get involved in the war because they thought it was Johto's problem, not Kanto's. Johto and Unova had been competing over the control of territories, but they drew up a series of agreements for these lands in which Unova simply broke these agreements. Johto retaliated by declaring war on Unova. Hoenn and Sinnoh were partners with Unova, so they joined the war shortly after it began. Tamaku, Johto's neighbor, realized their friendly region needed help, so the president of Tamaku sent troops to fight over on the Eastern Front and troops to fight on the Western Front. _

_'World War I' as people have named it was in full effect by this time. Ever since Tamaku entered the war, Sinnoh has been pushing Kanto to get involved in the war. Now, they got what they wished for._

_Supply ships with food, weapons, and ammunition are already being loaded and sent away for our troops. However, word has been said that two supply ships have been sunk my Sinnoh U-boats. Woman are now being encouraged to step up and take jobs in the factories to make supplies for our soldiers. _

_A member of the Senate makes this comment, "I believe President Lance's decision to enter war was smart. Sinnoh has been pushing Kanto close and closer to being involved for a year, and now they finally get what they want. However, I know they will soon regret it." _

_Kanto will be entering the war with the Allies: Tamaku and Johto. Now, Kanto, Johto, and Tamaku will be the Allies fighting against the Central Powers: Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova._

_Men already involved in the Military in Kanto are being called to report for war. President Lance has issued a Draft, wherein men are randomly selected to fight in the war. _

_Men who are already in the Military are being asked to report to their bases tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. sharp. They will have to their final goodbyes to their families tomorrow morning and be ready to board the ship to a secret base and prepare for what people are calling 'The Great War.'_

Dawn finished reading just in time. Ash came back into the room with a sad look on his face. Dawn could tell he'd been crying. Dawn tried to stay calm, but she couldn't. Ash was about to open his mouth to tell her the devastating news, but she hopped off the couch, and slammed into him, her tears soaking his shirt.

He guessed she'd already heard about the Military making calls to those employed.

He wrapped his arms tight around her and let the tears fall.

This was his and her nightmare coming true, and it only got worst. They didn't even have a full day to spend with each other. The only thing Ash could think of was thinking tomorrow could be his very last time seeing her ever again.

* * *

**Nighttime - 9 P.M...**

The entire house was completely still and quiet. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the house.

Dawn rolled over, being awaken by familiar cries, and looked at the time. **1:00 a.m. **She groaned and was just about to get up when Ash wrapped his arm around her and stop her.

He kissed the back of her neck gently and whispered, "I'll go to her and put her back to sleep." A small smile graced Dawn's lips as she whispered a soft 'Thank You' and drifted back into a very light sleep.

A bit groggy, Ash swung his legs over the side of the bed and got out of bed. He followed the loud cries of his daughter until he reached her room. "Hey, hey, hey," Ash murmured as he leaned over the edge of his daughter's crib. "Don't cry baby girl! It's me, Daddy! Recognize my voice, little princess?"

Mackenzie hiccupped and looked up at her father. Her little brown tear filled eyes opened slightly as he cries came to a slow stop.

"There you go," Ash smiled as he reached into the crib and cradled the little baby into his arms. "You're so good."

Once she was safe in her father's arms, her crying came to a complete stop. She stared up at the dark haired man, recognizing him as her father. A small smile traced her little delicate lips.

"You're such a special little girl to me, you know that?" Ash whispered to the baby in his arms. Mackenzie breathed out softly and blinked her eyes. "You're one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me."

"Ba," Mackenzie murmured. It seemed as though she was understanding what Ash was saying to her, though Ash wasn't completely sure of that. She was still too young to know anything for certain.

"I'm so happy Dawn and I had you..." he kissed the little girl's cheek and moved a few pieces of loose blue strands of hair out of her face. Mackenzie let out a small yawn and turned her head into Ash's chest. Ash adjusted her to a more comfortable position and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. At first, she was trying to fight her sleep, but finally she couldn't take it anymore.

He felt her warm breath when she exhaled along with a soft sigh. She was like a little bundled angel asleep in her arms. In fact, she _was. _Ash walked slowly over to the crib to be sure he didn't make any sudden movements that would wake her. He lowered her down slowly until she was on her back. He pulled the baby blanket up on her, even though he was pretty sure she would just kick it off sometime during the night like she always did.

"Goodnight, baby," Ash whispered just before placing a sweet kiss on her delicate cheek. He watched her for a couple of minutes, with sadness taking over him. He still could not get over the fact that this would be his last night with his little girl. He wasn't sure if he'd ever come back. But, he had already guessed that he wouldn't.

A tear rolled down his face when Mackenzie moved her little arm in her sleep. He was going to miss waking up in the middle of the night to her cries.

Ash watched his daughter for a few minutes more, to make sure she was alright and placed another kiss on her cheek before he trudged back to his and Dawn's room. He got back in bed and lied on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. No thoughts ran through his mind at the moment. He was simply relaxing. This would be the last time he would be able to relax.

"Was she okay?" Dawn whispered, scooting close enough to Ash to rest her head on his chest and rest an arm on his stomach. Ash simply nodded his head. "Ash...I'm going to miss you."

Ash moved one hand from behind his head and rested it on Dawn's back where he began to rub up and down slowly, comforting her. "I'm going to miss you too," he sighed inwardly and blinked away a forming tear. "So much." He removed his other hand from behind his head and placed it on Dawn's, brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand.

Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn and moved her so she was on top of him. She was confused at first, but didn't question her husband when he kissed her.

They were both on the same page. This was the last night they'd ever spend together and the last time they'd be joined as one.

* * *

**Wednesday - 6:30 A.M..**

Ash sat silently in the passenger seat and Mackenzie who was buckled in her car seat made occasional baby noises, looking out of the car window as Dawn drove to the base where Ash would soon be deployed.

Ash wasn't sure what to think. He looked calm and collected, but on the inside he was freaking out. Knowing he was literally being sent to his death was too overwhelming. Also leaving behind his wonderful wife and his beautiful baby girl didn't help to make anything any better.

Dawn slowed the car down when she reached a gate guarded by two people in uniforms. Ash flashed his military I.D and the two guards pushed the gate aside, allowing Dawn to drive through.

Inside were many men in military uniforms running around in a hurry, unloading their things, women were crying and hugging their husbands while their children watched with strange tears in their eyes, not really sure of why their parents were crying.

Dawn looked at the helpless women who were hanging onto their husbands bawling tears. She was about to be just like them.

Ash's sigh caused Dawn to look over at him. Dawn bit down on her lip and swallowed a lump in her throat. She eased the car into a complete stop and turned the car off. As she clicked the button to unlock the car doors, she could feel tears burning the back of her eyes. She didn't even bother to turn to look at Ash. She heard him open the car door and quickly close it.

The woman leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes, taking deep, slow breaths. She probably would have stayed in that position if Ash hadn't knocked on the trunk window telling her to pop it. Dawn picked up her hand sluggishly and pulled the handle to open the trunk. She opened the driver side door, got out and made her way around the back of the car where Ash was unloading his things.

She stood there with her arms crossing each other as her hands rubbed up and down her arms in anxiety. The wind blew her hair around causing some strands to tickle her face, however she ignored that. The blank expression on her face could let anyone know that she was ready to break down into tears at any moment.

Ash sat his last bag on the ground and closed the trunk.

_"TEN MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILIES!"_

The voice jabbed Ash. This goodbye was going to hurt him more than anything. More than any bullet or explosion he would most likely face in combat.

He turned to his wife. The way she looked up at him could have sent him into a dark hole of despair. The way she hugged herself, looking as if she just wanted to cry, hurt him. Ash wrapped his arms tight around his wife hugged her with everything. Her arms dropped helplessly to her side and her sobs rung in his ear as he tried to calm her.

Tears traveled involuntary down his face.

He had to stop himself from crying. He had to be strong for his wife.

Ash pulled himself away from Dawn. He held her at arm distance with both his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Dawn." His voice was merely a whisper. "You have to stay strong."

Dawn began to shake her head. "Ash, I-I can't."

"Don't say that, Dawn-"

"Ash, what if I never see you again!" Dawn's voice raised and soon again she was crying into Ash's chest.

"Dawn..." Ash whispered in her ear. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair, something he would surely miss doing. "Everything's going to be okay." He repeated this over a few times in her ear, in hope that it would make her feel better. "I promise we'll see each other again." As he said this, more tears started clouding his vision. He knew himself that everything was not going to be okay. He knew that he wouldn't see Dawn again. "Dawn, I love you."

"Ash..." Dawn said softly, lifting her head. "I love you too...so much."

_"FIVE MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILIES!"_

"Don't think of this as something sad," Ash said suddenly. He held Dawn's face with his hands, with his thumbs gently stroking her cheeks. "Think of it as good. I'll be fighting for you...and for Mackenzie. I'll be doing what I can to keep you two safe. To keep Kanto safe. It's my duty." He closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Dawn's nose.

Dawn nodded her head. She snaked her arm around up to Ash's head where she was able to put her hand on the back of his head and brought him down for a kiss. This would be the last time she'd be able to kiss him like this. She pulled her lips away from his, keeping her forehead close to his and said softly, "Say goodbye to Kenzie."

Ash silently nodded his head and took Dawn's hand before he opened the car door on the side their baby girl was on. Seeing her instantly brought a smile to Ash's face. She was innocently smiling and playing with her fingers until she saw her father. Her little arms reached out to him as far as she could get them. She was getting frustrated with the little seatbelts in her car seat that were keeping her from getting to her daddy.

"Da! Da!" She squirmed in her car seat.

Ash unbuckled her and picked her up, snuggling her in his arms. "You were always a daddy's girl," Ash said, smiling. Mackenzie wrapped her little arms around her daddy's neck and pressed her lips to his, giving Ash a slobbery baby kiss.

Dawn smiled only a bit. This moment between her daughter and her husband was very cute and humorous, however it didn't take away the fact that Ash was about to be taken away from her for who knows how long in a couple of short minutes.

"I'll miss you, princess," Ash said. His smile vanished. Seeing her father not smiling and playing with her anymore, Mackenzie's smile disappeared too. Her little lips formed into a small pout and her eyebrows furrowed a little. She didn't understand why her daddy wasn't smiling with her anymore. "I still remember the day you were born, as if it were yesterday..." Ash's lips curved up slightly, however it quickly went away again. "One of the happiest moments in my life. You're such a joy." He kissed the top of Mackenzie's head.

"Gah!" she babbled and smiled. She continued to watch her daddy as he continued to talk. She didn't know what he was saying, but she was interested in him anyways. He had her full attention.

"You're young...so you'll most likely forget me as you get older since I won't be around. But..." A tear fell down Ash's face. This only made Mackenzie frown more as she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I'll never forget you, my little princess."

The horn blew, calling for all soldiers.

Ash quickly glanced up at the ship that'd be taking him away. Dawn began to shake.

"Dawn," Ash called. She responded by hugging him hard.

The horn blew again.

"Ash," Dawn began to cry.

"Dawn.." With his free hand, he put his hand under his wife's chin and lifted her head. He placed one last soft kiss on her lips and said to her, "I love you so much. I'm going to miss you." He kissed Mackenzie one more time as well and handed her off to Dawn, much to her dismay because she began to cry for her daddy.

The horn blew again.

Ash rubbed his hand on Dawn's face. "Please don't forget about me." He stared in her eyes for what seemed like a long time before he picked up bags and started a light jog towards the ship. He didn't look back. He knew he couldn't or else he would break down. He heard his daughter crying out loudly for him. He imagined her behind him in Dawn's arms with her short arms reaching out to him and getting more upset because she had no way of getting to him. He imagined Dawn with tears streaming down her face, shaking. The only thing stopping her from collapsing is their daughter in her arms.

The horn blew again.

Dawn watched him walk on to the ship. The ship that would take him somewhere to put him in many life-threatening situations. He walked on the ship cool and collected with his things swung in a bag over his shoulder. He still hadn't taken a look back.

She felt her chest tighten. Her legs were weak under her. The wind was blowing her hair around and sticking to her face. Mackenzie was still trying to reach for Ash even though she couldn't see him anymore.

And he said everything would be okay.

She knew that wasn't true.

* * *

**5 Months...**

Dawn stood in front of the mirror.

She saw a pair of bright, majestic blue eyes looking back at her. Only, to her, they didn't feel bright anymore. They didn't feel majestic. To everyone else they were bright and beautiful. Those were the eyes she was once blessed with. Now, she feels as if they're just dull and gloomy. That's what she really saw when she stared at her reflection. She'd only convince herself that her eyes were bright and strong like they once were.

At least they weren't puffy and discolored anymore like they were a few months ago. She used to cry for a couple of hours until she finally was worn out and fell asleep. It's been that way for her ever since the day Ash left up until two months. After the last night she cried, she couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry again.

And so far it worked.

She studied her face and almost scowled.

She looked like the same Dawn that most people had still believe was happy and cheerful. However, she knew that was only a front that she'd put up when she was among people. Deep inside her is the real Dawn crying and tearing apart, wanting to be released and held for comfort. The side that she didn't want anyone to see, even her mother. She didn't want to put herself out there as lost and desperate because it wont bring Ash back to her any quicker. Not that her seemingly happy and tough side will either.

The only thing that was really the same about her was her hair. Still blue, long, and pretty. Bouncing with every move she made.

Dawn ran her skinny fingers through her hair, watching as they traveled through her strands easily. Something about doing this calmed her. As if her hair was telling her that she's not all lost.

Her eyes roamed from her face up the mirror until they stopped on a photo. A photo that she hadn't dared to touch or move, unlike the rest that only brought back sad memories that she'd never get back. This picture never made her sad to look at, only happy and proud to call Ash her husband. In the photo, he sat proud in his uniform, his head high with pride, and a smile so charming that it made her melt inside.

She just couldn't cry looking at the photo. That's why she kept it up and in view so she could look at it anytime.

She lost herself in her mind. Thinking, wondering, _hoping._

Then she heard faint** crying..**

She wondered why she hadn't heard from Ash ever since he left. She sent a letter to him a month after he left but she never received a response. In the letter, she explained how much she missed him, how she was feeling and how much she cried every night, she told him that Mackenzie took her first steps and how'd she'd been looking for him around the house and how'd she grown up a little with some of his features showing, she told him that she hope he's okay and safe.

The _crying grew louder.._

After she sent off the letter she began worrying herself to a point where she wasn't eating. She knew it would take a while for him to probably get the letter and be able to write back, but she had lost her patience. She feared for the worst and went to someone for information only to find that he was _'In Action.' _

That only made her feel worse. Thinking of it now made her dizzy. Imagining Ash walking with heavy armour holding him down and a gun in his hand, walking on unknown land, never knowing where the enemy might strike.

A cold chill ran up Dawn's spine and her head began to hurt.

The **_crying was ringing in her ears._ **

Her breathing sped up.

And then she snapped out of her raw thoughts and looked around. She finally realized her daughter was crying for her. Dawn moved from her position and forced her wobbling legs to move underneath her. This was the time to set aside her feelings, and put her daughter first. Though, it wasn't easy.

When Dawn reached Mackenzie's room, she saw her standing up in crib, crying, with her arms stretched out, reaching for her. The same way she was reaching for Ash the day he left.

"Sshh~ mommy's here." Dawn picked up her daughter and bounced her gently in her arms, in hope to soothe her.

Ever since Ash was deployed, Mackenzie had gotten harder to soothe. All she would do is cry until she tired herself out from crying. Sometimes while she'd cry, she'd call for 'daddy' because that was who she wanted to hold her and calm her.

She still remembered Ash very well, and ever since she learned how to say 'daddy' she'd say it when she thought of 'daddy' which was a lot.

With Mackenzie still crying in her arms, Dawn made her way to the kitchen to feed her breakfast. Breakfast usually calmed her down every morning. At least while she ate, and afterwards she'd go right back to crying uncontrollably with Dawn trying everything in her power to calm her.

"Sshh," Dawn tried after sitting her in a high chair. Like every morning, she struggled to get her bib on because of how much she'd be moving around. Dawn left her for a moment, which was a mistake because Mackenzie's cries got louder.

Dawn hurried to the cabinet where she kept baby food for her daughter and retrieved a small jar, quickly opened it, and took a baby spoon from the drawer before rushing back over to her daughter's side.

"Sssh," Dawn tried to calm her again. "It's okay, sweetie." Dawn scooped some baby food up on the spoon and put it in front of Mackenzie's mouth, but she closed her mouth and turned her head. Dawn sighed as she felt her chest tighten. "Baby, eat...I know you're hungry." She tried again, but Mackenzie started crying again and knocked the baby spoon out of Dawn's hand.

This was frustrating Dawn. She took Mackenzie out of the high chair and held her, trying everything to calm her down.

But nothing was working.

Mackenzie was kicking and thrashing in Dawn's arms as she cried and called 'daddy.'

_"Ash," _Dawn repeated to herself softly. She felt tears burning her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She just continued to try to soothe her daughter.

This was the worst that Mackenzie acted like this out of the five months that Ash had been gone. And she had no idea why..

* * *

**No Mans Land**

The sun was rising in the distance.

His heart raced as he took cover behind a fallen tree that had most likely been knocked down by a bomb dropped by enemy airplanes. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he tried his hardest to hold steady of the gun he held. He held on to it for dear life.

_This_ is what is life had been for four months. His face was covered in dirt and dry blood from his fellow fallen soldiers. He was hungry and thirsty. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep he's gotten over the months and from continuous fighting. His body ached all over. His head was itchy - he was sure he had lice. Right now, he'd love to be back at home with his wife and daughter after having a nice hot shower.

But this was war...

a **_Reality._ **

Something that he had to get a hold of.

He was just thankful that he made it this far. He'd seen soldiers shot down before they could even take one step off the boat they were brought on. He lasted for four months in this place he'd call hell. He was lucky.

_However..._

He didn't know how long he would last.

Ash peeked over top of the tree and quickly duck back down when the sound of machine guns fired. He just saw three more men go down. One was shot directly in the face. He saw this plus worse everyday. Something he would never forget if he made out alive.

_"MOVE OUT!"_

Ash heard his commander yell through all the bombs flying and guns firing. Soldiers stood up from their hiding places and began to walk slow with their guns ready to fire. Ash forced himself to get up and walk along with the other soldiers. The gun he held shook in his hands and every sound he heard had him almost taking cover.

His heart beat sped up as they walked. Many of his men were down. He saw lifeless bodies strewn everywhere, some with missing limbs and faces. **Dead. **Many were screaming for help. He hated that. They'd look right in his eyes, crying because they know they're on the verge of dying, and yell at him for help. He wanted to help them but, he knew if he did then he would just become one of them.

Ash wiped a tear away and turned his head to keep looking straight. However, he wish he hadn't because what he saw almost made him breakdown. A fallen soldier was struggling trying to stuff his guts back into his body. His hands were bloody and shaking.

He kept moving and kept telling himself that he was doing this for Dawn and Mackenzie.

The more Ash walked behind soldiers, the wiser he was becoming. "_We're behind enemy lines," _Ash said to himself.

Suddenly, machines guns fired at his troop. One...two...three...four...five killed in a few seconds. Ash took cover behind a wall that was left standing from a collapsed building, his gun ready to shoot the enemy.

He looked around carefully, trying to spot a sniper.

He heard rubble crunching under the foot of someone. He tried to slow down his breathing and got his gun ready. He pressed his body up against the wall and waited for them to come around the corner.

A guy in a dark blue uniform holding a gun walked in the direction opposite Ash. He was unaware of his presence. Ash got into the position ready to shoot. He didn't want to do it, but if he didn't then the guy might discover him and shoot him down first.

Ash aimed the gun at the back of the guy's head and _shot_him. The enemy instantly dropped and blood flowed out of his head like a river.

Ash dropped to the ground, his back against the wall and begin to cry. He took off his helmet and sat down his gun.

He didn't want this anymore. He didn't like fighting in this war. He wanted to be home with his family again. Ash slowly reached into his pocket and took out the letter Dawn had sent him. The letter broke his heart when he first read it. He wanted to write back, but he was sent to war the day after he received the letter. Along with the letter, he took out a photo he brought with him of Dawn and his daughter. Looking at the picture of them two together usually brought him hope, but not anymore.

He already knew what his fate would be. He had no hope. He had nothing to believe in anymore.

Ash kissed the letter and picture and put it back in his pocket. He closed his eyes, stopping the tears from flowing and leaned his back on the wall.

He just imagined him and his family. Together again. Happy. Safe. He saw himself hugging Dawn and telling her how much he loved her. Mackenzie ran around them happily in a pretty little sundress. It was perfect. He wanted to be with them again.

He heard Dawn calling his name.

He heard her _footsteps_ coming to him.

"Dawn...I love you."

_**POW!**_

* * *

Dawn sighed in content when she laid Mackenzie down in her crib. She had finally cried herself asleep. She stared down at her for a second before exiting her room and closing the door behind her.

She let out a deep breath and walked to _their _bedroom. When she sat on the bed, her eyes instantly went to the photo of Ash. And when she did that she just imagined him being there with her again.

He was holding on to her, tight and promising to never leave her. He cried into her hair and repeated over and over the same thing: _"Dawn...I love you."_

Dawn closed her eyes and held back her tears. Those same words had been repetitive in her head all morning and she heard it in Ash's voice. Hearing him made her feel like she was going crazy.

_Ring...ring..._

Now she really thought she was losing her mind because she kept hearing a ringing sound coming from somewhere.

_Ring...ring..._

Her breathing started to get heavy and the ringing got louder.

**_Ring...ring..ring..._**

Suddenly, she snapped back to her senses. She really was hearing the ringing. It was the doorbell. She slowly stood up from the bed and let her legs carry her to the front door.

_Ring..._

She slowly opened the door, peeking before opening it up all the way.

A man dressed in uniform stood before her with a sympathetic expression on his face. She looked at him with confusion as he reached into his bag and pulled out a yellow card that had _K.A.F. _written in neat, black ink on the front.

_K - KANTO_

_A - ARMY_

_F - FORCE_

Her heart beat thumped faster and harder in her chest like a bass drum.

She knew what this card was. A telegraph.

But _why _was she receiving one?

Dawn took the card from him, her hands shaking as she ripped it open.

She didn't even have to read to see the bold letters: _**Killed In Action.**_

"No..." Dawn said. The telegraph fluttered from her hands and hit the porch with the taunting bold letters facing her. "No! This isn't true!" Dawn yelled at the man. She shook her head and stared at him with tears pouring down her face. "Ash wasn't killed! He can't be...he can't be..." She didn't even want to finish her statement.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said. He turned and walk away, leaving Dawn to fend for herself.

She walked back in the house and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself on the ground and let the tears fall. The tears she'd been holding in for three months. She couldn't believe he was actually gone from her.

Seven years.

**_Seven._**

All of that completely gone. Taken away from her in a matter of seconds. She thought it was bad enough knowing that she'd probably have to live without him for a couple of years...

but...

now she has to face reality that she would have to live without him for as long as she lives.

* * *

The sun shined down, making everything look bright and happy on this day. The small breeze kept the day cool and silence was among everyone.

The smell of flowers was blown around by the wind, which was a welcome.

Dawn stood in front of a white cross in an all black dress. She held her daughter's hand who was standing beside her, staring at the white cross as well.

A small smile curved her lips as she stood tall in front of her _hero's_ burial. She bent down to the white cross and read the words carved on it:

_Ash Ketchum Kanto Army World War I__ 1890 - 1917_

She felt blessed with the presence that was their. The wind tickled her hair into her face, but she didn't mind.

"Well, Ash," she began with a small smile on her face. A single tear rolled down her face. "I can't even explain to you how much I love you and care about you. For five months I was forced to live without you. My world crumbled right beneath me. I felt lost and helpless being away from you for that long, Ash. I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore. Like _you _kept me sane. I was always thinking of the bad things that could have happened to you, worrying and stressing myself out. I was making myself sick... I couldn't even bring myself to cry. To let out my emotions. I felt like something was holding me back from doing it. I wanted to be strong. To be happy. That was the front I put on to try to fool people. To try to fool myself.

"But...that wasn't me. I finally let go when I heard the news. I cried everyday up to this day...right now. And, I must admit that crying has made me feel better...I actually do feel strong. I don't feel as lost as I was when you first left me. And I know that this is what you'd want for me. To be strong and happy again. Like you." She smiled and let tears trickle down her cheeks. "Ash, you're special to me and you mean the world to me. I thought I was completely alone when you left me...but I was wrong. You left me with half of you..." She brought Mackenzie closer to her and smiled. "I may not see you for a long time, but now I finally realize that you'll be with me in two ways. And one is right here in person - a person almost exactly like you with her personality, eyes, and smile. Ash...

"I remember on the day you left you promised me that we would see each other again. At first I didn't believe you, but I now I knw you weren't lying. I _will _see you again one day...the day I part the earth, will be the day I will be reunited with you again...Where ever you are, no matter where I go, I will never forget about you and the eternal happiness you brought me. Ash, I love you." She kissed three fingers and touched them to the cross. She stood up, wiped her eyes, and looked down at her daughter.

"Bye daddy, love you!" Mackenzie did what her mother did and kissed her fingers before touching the cross.

This almost made Dawn burst into tears. Mackenzie may not fully understand what's going on, but she knows that Ash is gone. And Dawn will be sure that she never forgets him. One day, when she's old enough to understand, she'll tell her daughter what really happened to Ash.

Dawn turned around with Mackenzie and walked away from Ash's grave with a smile on her face. The wind picked, tossing her hair beautifully around. She knew that Ash was with her right at that moment.

She was no longer miserable or depressed. She no longer had to pretend to be something she's not. Today marked the day that she would become the happy person she pretended to be.

With Ash's spirit surrounding her, she knew there would be nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, am I crying right now. Well, I guess this is what I get for being so fascinated with WWI & WWII and watching war movies xD. But eh, whatever. It helped me produce a one-shot! :D **

**I just realized that I write sad one-shots. o.O I really need to quit that, but the one-shots I write are based on a sad song that I really like and I just get the idea and poof xD A sad one-shot. Okay, I promise the next one-shot I write will be happy! ..at least I hope it will be lol. **

**F.Y.I: I was reading online what veterans of wars were saying about their time in wars and one veteran said that he'd actually seen a fallen soldier trying to put his guts back in his body. And I seen that on a movie called 'Saving Private Ryan' Omg, it was so sad, I seriously wanted to cry because that happened to people in real life. \: I just really hate how brutal wars are. **

**By the way, I know someone will point this out so I'll let you guys know this now. I'm very aware that in the 1900s they didn't have smartphones xD but I had to pretend like they did. I didn't know what else to do at the time soo...cellphone usage it was xD.**

**Okay, so I thought about my English class while writing this. And we always went over stories and how they connected in ways that you really wouldn't think of unless you thought about it and you'd be all like "Ooooh...so this happened because this happened..." and blah blah blah. Well, I made a few connections in this one-shot. If you can guess them all or one or two then, that'd be great! If you're right, then I'll DM and tell you you're right. :D **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this depressing one-shot. Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think about it. I'd really love that, especially since I'm really pleased with how this one-shot turned out after me coming out of a three month hiatus. So let me know how I did guys! :)**

**See you all on another story whenever I update again xD**

**- Angel _o/**


End file.
